Heretofore, it has been known to use tray members attached to a wheel chair, usually to the arm supports, and then detach the tray when not in use. The principal uses of the tray itself is to provide a support for food trays, to provide a writing back up surface, or to provide a support for books, magazines or the like.
The tray itself is in the way of the user once the foregoing uses have terminated and it is desired simply to move the user from one place to another. An additional shortcoming of presently used devices is that the tray becomes separated from the wheel chair so that it becomes necessary to remember where it has been stored and to retrieve it when a tray usage is desired.